


No Blinding Light

by ShelbyMarie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But mostly gavin centric, Features all ydyd cast members briefly, Gary mention, M/M, YDYD universe, death mentions, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyMarie/pseuds/ShelbyMarie
Summary: Ydyd au where whenever they die in minecraft they wake up with no memory of what happened, just the last emotion they felt and scarring/bruising of what killed them.





	No Blinding Light

Lindsay is first, she laughs off the obvious zombie marks. Typical.  
Gavin. Gavin is different. He wakes up filled with a sense of betrayal. He's not sure what to make of the bruises littered over his skin. He doesn't want to talk about it.  
Alfredo wakes up, heart racing, burn scars covering his body. It takes him nearly half an hour to calm down.  
Geoff is bitter when his eyes snap open and this doesn't change when he looks at his ankles and sees the teeth marks. A vern for fucks sake  
Jack jolts awake, arms making unlikely twins with alfredo.  
Ryan is plagued with a guilt he can't seem to shake. Funnily enough he too has a circular hole in his chest and bruises that he takes care to cover.  
Jeremy awakes at the same time as Trevor. He feels a mix of unpleasant emotions, the traces of anger still ebbing from his veins. A sense of soured justice. Trevor feels something and he's not sure what. Fear, maybe, but nothing so intense as anyone else. Hes tired, mostly.  
And michael?  
Michael doesnt wake up.

 

Feelings fade, of course. Ryan is able to get back up to his old antics in no time. Geoff slays many a vern, proving to everyone (mostly himself), that hes still got it. Gavin... He still aches inside. He tells himself that things will get better when Michael Boi wakes up. That's why he still feels funny inside. They go on adventures and he joins along, albeit, begrudgingly. What if Michael woke up when they were gone? He wanted desperately to stay behind. But he couldn't say no to Alfredo’s pestering.  
Ryan had never read about this sort of thing, and Jack couldn't think of a way to help either.  
They always woke up. Sometimes one of them would lag behind the rest but never this long.  
Eventually Gavin picks a battle he can't win, an enderman bringing him a swift end. His eyes pop open and he feels angry. He's not sure why. You never remember the why. It's not long before his friends join him. He misses Michael.  
Then he drowns. They ridicule him as he coughs up water and he feels panicked. "M-michael?"  
Alfredo gives him a strange look.  
A trip to the nether means another jolt. Hes sad. He misses.. Someone. Something? Boi.  
Creeper explosion. Michael?  
Arrow to the heart.  
Poisoned by a cave spider.  
Creeper again.  
Fell in lava.  
Shot by a blaze.  
Fell from a high place.

-

Gavin is happy. He has many friends and they always take care of him. He doesn't have a best friend the way Trevor has Alfredo and he doesn't have someone to call his own the way Lindsay has Gary (boy was that a nether expedition!) But he's okay with that. Some people aren't meant to have that other half.  
He holds a diamond close to his heart, though he isn't sure why. It brings tears to his eyes when he dwells on it, trying to remember. He'd give anything to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) AH fic and I just loved YDYD and wanted to remake it sad. I know its short but I think my writings better that way. The title is in reference to a line in I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab For Cutie thats "No blindung light, or tunnels to gates of white just our hands clasped so tight"


End file.
